La légende des Dragons
by MoonyFull
Summary: Un test sur une fiction imaginée sur un coup de tête :) Rating M pour le langage et surement pour des scènes explicites à venir. Akuroku, Soriku, Zemyx, Vanven, Marvex et d'autres...
1. Prologue

**Hello All me voici dans une nouvelle aventure Kingdom Hearts *-* **

**Cette histoire m'ai venue en tête bêtement en regardant un film de Futurama (sisi je vous jure !) **

**Les personnages de cette fiction viennent de Square Enix !**

**Pairings : Principalement de l'Akuroku, du Soriku, du Marvex et pour ma toute première fois du Zemyx… Je ne suis pas fan de ce couple mais je pensais que pour l'histoire cela faisait beaucoup mieux j'espère donc que cela plaira ^^**

**Je dédicace cette Fiction à Calypso Blue Zebra qui fait des fictions superbes et qui m'a donner envie d'écrire une fiction accompagnée de dragon et d'humour :D (Même si les blagues ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé je vais faire un effort)**

**Bon Soit mon premier chapitre accompagné d'une petite musique « neutrino de Miku » (j'espère que cela vient d'elle y 'a tellement de reprise du coup …**

**Prologue**

_La légende du village de Cornwood était ce qu'on pouvait appeler le village protecteur. _

_C'était un Village fantastique ou vivait des êtres magiques et Fantastiques. Licornes, Elfes, Fées, Gobelins, Géants, Sirènes et plein d'autres. Mais le village protégeait surtout les entités. _

_Il y avait une légende parmi les légendes, celles des dragons des éléments. Autrefois ils vivaient en harmonie avec le peuple malheureusement, lors d'une escapade, qui visait à récupérer un cristal de vie, le dragon de Glace rencontra une femme belle comme la nuit. Les cheveux sombres et les yeux de braise. Il tomba sous le charme de la femme ne se doutant pas du malheur qui allait leur arriver…_

_Les légendaires Dragons des Eléments se partageaient en trois groupes distincts : _

_Les dragons Originels : Le feu, L'eau, la terre et Le vent_

_Les Dragons Fraternels : La foudre et la glace_

_Et le seul et unique dragon éternel : Le dragon Lunaire_

_Chaque Catégorie de Dragon possédait leurs pouvoirs et leur force. Chacun était fort mais aucun ne rivalisait avec le Dragon lunaire._

_Une légende raconte qu'un jour, de valeureux guerriers venant d'un autre monde, libéraient les dragons élémentaires et vaincrai la sorcière des ténèbres afin de les sauver d'une fin de monde certaine. _

_Une autre légende raconte que ces Dragons n'auraient rien de bestial et auraient une forme humaine proche des Terriens. _

**CLAC !**

La poussière vola sous une épaisse couche de fumée intoxiquant le jeune lecteur qui, visiblement n'appréciait pas la lecture. Le livre Sèchement fermé se retrouva balancer comme un malpropre au fond de la petite bibliothèque. L'œil Bleu et Farouche semblait irrité et un rire retentit au loin.

Le jeune homme tourna sa tête brusquement et lança un regard noir au rieur.

_« Quoi ? »_ pesta l'œil bleuté

« Zexion, te voir t'énerver à cause d'un simple livre, c'est d'une rareté ! » Ria l'autre

Zexion : Je n'ai jamais lu un livre aussi pourri de ma vie ! Des Dragons, des elfes, de la magie et de l'amour ! Je me sens persécuté par la magie de Disney la ! Je ne supporte pas les livres colporteur de mensonges et de débilités !

Rires …

Zexion : Il n'y a rien de drôle bordel de merde Sora !

Sora : Rooh mais aller va ! elle est marrante cette histoire nan ?

Zexion : D OU QUELLE EST MARRANTE FACE DE POISSON ?

Zexion colla son nez sur celui de Sora esquissant une grimace de dégout et de colère : y' a pas, Zexion et la magie, ça fait deux !

Ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge provenant de la porte d'entrée. Un homme grand, la carrure sculptée, un visage fin et un teint halé et un regard profond et orangé les dévisageaient en train de se « bouffer le nez ».

Sora : Yo Oncl' Xemn' ! Zexion à gerclé son livre !

Zexion : ouai bah l'était pourri !

Xemnas : Sora, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler comme un zonard et Zexion j'aimerai que tu prennes soin de tes livres !

Zexion : mais j'en prends soin c'est juste que celui-là je l'aime pas !

Xemnas émit un rictus et souris tendrement aux deux casses pieds face à lui

Xemnas : Je montais juste vous dire que le diner était prêt, sauf si vous ne voulez pas manger, y'a toujours Roxas et Ven qui ont un appétit d'ogre !

Sora et Zexion : alors la plutôt mourir !

Les deux jeunes courraient dans les escaliers, se battant comme des chiffonniers sous le regard attendrit de Xemnas.

Ils se mirent tous les trois à table ou attendaient déjà une tripotée de mioches comme les appelaient Xigbar le Grand Frère.

Cette famille se composait de Sora, Ventus, Roxas, Zexion, Marluxia, Xemnas, Xigbar, Naminé, Luxord, Xion et Kairi.

Drôle de famille nan ? En réalité, car si je ne le disais pas, personne le saurait, mais tous les mioches étaient adoptés par Xemnas lui-même aillant craqué en voyant cette bande de marmots dehors sous la pluie alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Xemnas n'était pas vieux à cette époque mais il a fait ce qu'il pouvait à l'aide de ses deux cousins Xigbar et Luxord...

Xemnas était âgé de 33 ans aujourd'hui mais dégageait une beauté étrange. Xigbar lui était le plus vieux du haut de ses 35 ans et Luxord 25 ans. Pour les jeunes, Roxas et Ven, les jumeaux avaient 18 ans, Sora avait 17 ans, Marluxia 18 ans, Zexion avait 18 ans, Kairi et Xion avaient 19 ans et Naminé 18.

Tous avaient l'âge requis pour ce qu'ils voulaient sauf Sora le pauvre petit : D

Après le repas, Vu l'heure, Xemnas ordonna aux mioches d'aller dormir vu que les cours reprendrai très tôt le lendemain, ce que tout le monde fit, car un Xemnas fâché c'est un monstre lâché !

M'enfin tout le monde s'endormi et cette nuit-là, Zexion rêva d'une chose qui allait changer sa vie.

Une paire d'ailes de couleur cyan, un regard bleu azuré, une peau écaillée d'une fines peau dure de couleur blanche et une crinière blonde épis de blé, des pattes de la taille de sa tête avec de longues et grandes griffes aiguisées, une queue parsemée de petites écailles aux reflets océan. Et le long de sa colonne vertébrale, une rangée de pics remontant jusqu'à la célèbre tête triangulaire. Et puis un cri… à s'en briser le cœur. Celle d'un dragon endormi souffrant le martyr …

A suivre …

**Ouai bon j'avoue cette fiction à un début pourave mais j'espère que cela intriguera et donnera envie de lire ^^ Merci à vous *-***

**biiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**


	2. Le dragon eternel

**Me revoilà pour le premier Vrai chapitre :p autant vous dire que je suis assez crevée ces temps-ci mais ma bêta à voler à mon secours ! Donc pour la récompenser on lui offre des cookies, c'est pas diètétique, ça fait mal aux dents mais c'est bon ! _**

**Chapitre 1 : Le Dragon éternel.**

Il tournait en rond depuis plus de dix minutes, le blond maudissait son ami bien trop lent à son goût.  
Il faisait les cent pas grognant, laissant de la fumée sortir de ses narines gelant les plantes qui l'entourait dans la forêt ou il se trouvait. Soudain un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui, il fit volteface faisant voler ses longs cheveux blonds dorés et fronça les sourcils.

- ah c'est pas trop tôt bon sang ! hurla le blond  
-je n'y suis pour rien je ne trouvais pas de pierre de retour...

L'ami en question était un homme de taille moyenne, la peau pâle, les yeux dorés et les cheveux bleus parsemés de poudre du ciel, cette petite poussière que lachait les fées du ciel. C'était une poudre argentée. Le blond impatient était de grande taille, le corps filliforme, un visage fin et creusé par la , ses yeux d'un vert acide refletaient son caractère explosif.

- je te l'ai déjà dit, face de Lune, que les pierres de retour, tu pouvais te les procurer auprès du prêtre du village de l'eau ! Demyx t'en aurais donné au lieu de gravir cette foutue montagne ! Regarde moi dans quel état tu es ! ronchonna le bond en époustant l'épaisse tunique de velour qui cachait presque rien*.

- Grrr... bon on a une mission, on doit tous les ramener ici, tu crois que nos dos suffirons ? demanda la face de lune.  
- Sûrement, mais on a pas le choix... on est que trois à pouvoir passer la frontière humaine avec Larxene, mais elle est occupée à repousser l'ennemi. Le jeune homme au cheveux bleu fronça les sourcils face à ses propres paroles...son amie électrique courrait un grave danger et il fallait à tout prix ramener les élus sur leur terres.

Leur temps de reflexion ne dura pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes, les deux hommes étrangements habillés ( on ne se cache pas, que l'un ou l'autre ne portaient qu'une épaisse tunique de velour recouvrant le torse et le bassin, une jambe rangée sous la couche de vêtement et l'autre jambe à l'air libre, précisont aussi, qu'il ne possédait aucun sous vêtement, "pour ne pas être encombrés" soi-disant**. Leurs pieds nus cassaient les brindilles au fur et à mesure de leurs pas et, lorsque leur course pris une ampleur importante, on pu apercevoir que leurs pieds ne touchaient plus le sol...en une fraction de seconde, les deux jeunes hommes déplièrent deux paires d'ailes gigantesques et se métamorphosèrent en plein air. Le Blond avaient de grandes ailes draconiques de couleur bleue glace, la peau blanche et une paire de tout petit yeux verts pétillants et brillant. Les ailes du blond étaient différentes des ailes de son ami, elles étaient faites de glace, on voyait dessous l'ossature du dragon.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu, lui, avait de grandes ailes bleues et le corps doré, mais une teinte plus claire que celle de ses magnifiques orbes qui surplombaient son visage fin. Ses ailes plus longues et plus larges que son ami, émettaient des petites particules dorées qui semaient de la lumière sur son passage.

Les deux dragons s'envolèrent haut dans le ciel de leur village et, sortirent de leur planète. ils se stoppèrent dans un panorama d'étoiles et de météorites qui passaient sans cesses devant leur museau froid. Ils se dirigèrent vers la planète bleue : La Terre.

Une piquée droite en descente et les voici dans les nuages terriens, mais quelque chose chatouilla le nez du dragon glacé qui ne se gêna pas pour sortir un commentaire.

- C'est quoi cette odeur de...  
- Me semble t'il que c'est la "pollution" des gaz que leurs véhicules émettent et de leurs "usines" enfin je comprend pas leurs coutumes... marmonna le dragon doré  
-Usine ? c'est quoi ? un dépot de nourriture ? demanda le blond interessé.  
- Non sombre idiot ! cesse de penser à ton ventre de morfale. Une usine est un lieu ou travaillent les humains, ils y fabriquent des choses surement... grogna le doré.  
- Oow ... d'ac'. Ou on va ? demanda le blond soudainement.  
- Je sens leur odeur...cette odeur de canelle et de...vanille... enfin surement la maison grise là bas. Mais on devrait se mettre invisible et les observer. Histoire de pas se tromper de cible et de préparer un plan pour les embarquer tous.

Les deux dragons invisibles se posèrent sur le grand chêne face à la maison. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux argentés...

Sora : A ce soir oncl' Xem !  
Xemnas : N'oubliez pas de rentrer apres l'école sinon j'envoie Xigbar vous chercher!  
Marluxia : Mais oui, on rentre pas tard !  
Xigbar : Nan y'a pas de "on rentre pas tard" vous rentrez direct ! demain vous avez des exams vous devrez réviser bande de larves !  
Roxas : Tu t'es vu toi la grosse limace !  
Ven : Ouais !  
Xemnas : Bon ça suffit ! EN COURS !

Le groupe de mioches fuirent très loin la colère divine de leur père.

Les deux dragons étaient sur le cul. Littéralement. Une bande de mioches, un père autoritaire et un borgne ... les élus ?

Le dragon doré tourna la tête vers le dragon de glace qui visiblement avait son regard bloqué sur quelque chose de Rose...

- Tu regardes quoi ?  
- Tu crois que ça se mange ça ?  
- De...de quoi tu parles oO ?  
- Ses cheveux...on dirait de la barbe à papa *µ*  
- Nan bougre d'idiot ses cheveux se mangent pas même si ça ressemble et si ça ... sent ? ... la ...la barbe à papa...  
- Raah dommage...ah au fait...Canelle/vanille...c'est le grand argenté qui dégage cette odeur ... *sniff sniff* ça me donne faim. gargouilla le blond.  
- Tu es vraiment pas possible. on va prendre notre apparence humaine et les suivre. Pourvu que ce soit pas eux sinon on est pas sortis de l'auberge !

Ils se transformèrent en humains et engagèrent le pas derrière le petit tentaient de faire le moins de bruit possible jusqu'à ce que le blond ai une révélation...

-heuuu...tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrai changer de tenue vestimentaire, pasqu'au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarquer, on est quasi à poil !  
-humm...tu as raison, c'est pas une tenue abordable sur la Terre. Marmonna le bleu.

Ils se cachèrent derrière un bosquet, et, en un claquement de doigt, changèrent de tenue. Le blond avait opté pour un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche simple, les chaussures lègerement vernies et son ami portait un long manteau noir brodé d'ornements dorés et d'un pantalon noir simple. Leurs cheveux étaient attaché d'un fin ruban noir. Ils sortèrent de leur cachette, et emboitèrent le pas du petit groupe.

Roxas : j'ai pas envie d'aller en cours et de voir la sale tête de la prof de géo !  
Ventus : Moi je pense que papa devrait se trouver un compagnon de chambre si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
Luxord : Ven ! Sois poli !  
Ventus : Bah quoi ?! J'ai pas raison ? Il a l'air constipé en ce moment c'est pas ma faute !  
Marluxia : Tu sais très bien que oncl' Xemny ne supporte pas les coups d'un soir et qu'il est buté ! Il lui faut un caractère de feu !  
Zexion : Ouais mais pas trop, sinon c'est Xem' qui finira soumis...

…...  
Gros blanc + explosion de rire des jeunes.  
Le blond semblait captivé par la barbe à papa ambulante et le bleu marmonna tout un tas d'injures sur la façon de parler des ados.

Sora : Faut dire aussi, que personne ne l'a réellement aimé...  
Zexion : Il est peu être beau et intelligent, mais il n'est pas assez riche pour les autres...  
Ventus : Il est pauvre à cause de nous...  
Luxord : Dites pas de conneries ! Xemnas vous aime, il a décidé lui même de sa vie, sa richesse n'a aucune importance à ses yeux, et vous, uniquement vous, êtes sont seul trésor.  
Marluxia : Moi je vote pour qu'on se cherche tous un job d'hiver !  
Ventus : Pourquoi pas, comme ça on pourra acheter un cadeau à Papa Xem et a Xig-xig !

Sora : ouai on offrira une poupée gonflable a Xigbar !

Luxord : comment tu peux être aussi pervers à ton âge toi !

Sora : baaah …. je sais pas.

Zexion : bon après les cours de demain on ira chercher !

Les jeunes rièrent à leur petit manège et continuèrent leur marche emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux épais. Arrivés devant leur école, Le dragon blond passa près des jeunes accompagné de celui aux cheveux bleu, s'étant mis d'accord pour siroter un chocolat chaud en attendant leurs sortie, ils passèrent tout près des jeunes pour les voir.

Pendant cette fraction de seconde, Marluxia avait arrêter de parler, son regard rivé sur les longs cheveux blond qui venaient de froler son visage...

**Fin du Chapitre ! En espérant que cela vous as plus ! **

**À bientôt dans le prochain chapitre =3**

**notes de la Bêta correctrice *-* **

* comment ça, presque rien? :D *_perverse va:D_*****

**** ** oui, bien sûr, allez les enfants, croyons le!


	3. Menthe et fleur de lune

**Hey ! me revoila pour le chapitre 2 ! je sais j'ai mis du temps, mais entre l'écriture et la correction en plus de mes soucis perso j'ai pas eu le temps de travailler:D de plus j'ai trouver un ptit job:D et y'a aussi les sims3 qui me prennent un peu de mon temps voyez vous je m'amuse à refaire les couples yaoi de kh x). MA ptite Bêta est toujours là pour corriger mes erreurs *o* Bon et bien bonne lecture:D **

**Chapitre 2 :Menthe et fleur de lune.**

Depuis quelques heures, Marluxia ne cessait de regarder par la fenêtre tentant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu. De longs cheveux blonds, mais pas son visage...juste cette odeur de menthe, que ses cheveux dégageaient, tourmentait le jeune homme.  
Il ne s'en fallut de peu avant que le professeur de maths s'aperçoive de son attitude inhabituelle.  
Prof : Marluxia, si je vous gêne dites le moi, je crois que mon cours n'est pas aussi passionant que les nuages à ce que je vois.  
Et la classe qui se bidonne...ça l'énerve encore plus.  
Marluxia : Non monsieur...  
Prof : Alors je vous prie d'être attentif, merci bien !  
Après cette remontrance, il se tourna vers le tableau...il plissa les yeux et soupira.  
« Je hais ce prof » pensa-t-il. « Et encore plus ses cours à la noix... nan mais franchement les multiples de chais pas quoi ça rime à quoi ce truc -_- » *ndb: Je suis d'accord!*

Au final, malgré son ennui, Marluxia réussit à suivre ce cours pour le moins ''sympathique''. Il se tourna alors vers Zexion.

Marluxia : Hey Zex ! Tu as compris l'exo de math ?  
Zexion : Oui et pour répondre à ta seconde question : même pas en rêve...  
Marluxia : Comment tu fais pour anticiper ?  
Zexion : Parce que quand tu suis pas un cours, tu me demande toujours les réponses de l'exercice qui est donné. Donc c'est non.  
Marluxia : Tsss t'es pas drôle frangin !

Marluxia se triturait les mèches de cheveux qui caressaient son cou et attaqua son exercice à contre-coeur, l'esprit ailleurs.

-De l'autre côté de la ville-

Le dragon de glace observait son bol de lait chaud...  
Vexen : Pourquoi il est chaud ? Ils veulent ma mort ? Grinça-t-il mécontent  
Saix : Tu n'as qu'a demander un froid, crétin...  
Le bleu roula les yeux se maudissant d'avoir emmené un dragon aussi bête avec lui...du moins en ce qui concerne le monde humain, le blond était encore novice donc il paraissait inculte...  
Les deux dragons buvaient tranquillement leur boissons, quant ils entendirent la sonnerie du lycée proche sonner.

Saix : Je pense qu'on devrait les observer plus en profondeur.  
Vexen : Euh...comment ça plus en profondeur ?  
Saix : je pensais intégrer, en quelque sorte, quelques moments de leur existence. Mais je ne sais pas à quel endroit commencer...  
Vexen : Pourquoi pas s'inscrire comme élèves ?On pourrait les avoir à l'oeil, et si on rentre dans leur cercle d'amis, avec un peu de chance on pourra passer du temps avec eux et observer leur mode de vie.  
Saix : Oui! J'aurai pas dit mieux ! Allez, bouge tes fesses écaillées, on y va !

Le blond fronça les sourcil à l'entente de sa phrase et se leva à contre cœur du siège confortable où ses « fesses écaillées » se reposaient.  
Leurs pas les menèrent au lycée où ils avaient vu auparavant les jeunes entrer, puis se dirigèrent vers l'accueil. Après la discution passée avec une secrétaire pas forcement aimable, les deux dragons passèrent le bureau du directeur. Dans le bureau, ils discutèrent de leur futur parcours trouvant excuse que leur lycée étant réputé (oui oui dans le café où ils ont bu, les passant parlaient de l'école..) ils ne désiraient qu'un établissement où les études y seraient sérieuses. Saix demanda les études en astronomie et Vexen en sciences. Le directeur leur fit passer des tests d'entrée rapide qui leur parraissaient extrêment facile. Enfin, le directeur approuva leur inscription et leur expliqua qu'ils seraient mis dans la classe ou se trouve les jeunes de leurs âge. S'étant fait passer pour des jeunes adultes de 19 ans, le directeur les prévint néanmoins que c'était une classe assez turbulente.

Les deux dragons passèrent la récré dans le bureau à répondre aux questions indiscrètes du directeur troublé. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, l'homme se leva et leur montra la porte puis passa derrière ses deux nouveaux élèves se demandant toujours pourquoi les deux hommes étaient aussi grands...surtout le blond.

Dans la salle de classe reignait le chaos, les boulettes de papiers volaient, les craies aussi, les jeunes hurlaient et riaient sous les hurlements de fatigue de leur professeur d'anglais qui, même avec des « shut up » ,ne réagissaient pas.

Le directeur regarda les deux jeunes avec un regard '' je vous avais prévenu'' puis tourna la poignée et entra l'air en colère.

Directeur : NE VOUS AI-JE PAS DÉJÀ DIT QUE LES SALLES DE COURS NE SONT PAS UN TERRAIN DE RÉCRÉATION ?! ON VOUS ENTEND BEUGLER D'EN BAS ! MAINTENANT JE VEUX DU SILENCE COMPRIS ? Hurla l'homme.

Les élèves se firent tout petits et le directeur fit signe aux deux nouveaux d'entrer.  
Directeur : Cette année, exptionnellement, nous accueillons deux nouveaux en mi-année. Ils viennent d'une ville voisine donc ils ne connaissent pas notre charmante ville. Je vous fait confiance, faites en sorte de bien vous occuper d'eux.

Une fois le directeur partit, le chahut reprit, le prof d'anglais s'assit et gribouilla sur son cahier. Les deux dragons observèrent les gens puis leurs regards s'arrêtèrent au seul élève silencieux, le regard vers la fenêtre, l'esprit ailleurs...Ses cheveux roses pâles, en bataille sur son visage, ses yeux bleu profonds semblant viser un point invisible dehors... Il soupira, ferma les yeux et se tourna vers le tableau. L'espace d'une seconde, Saix était persuadé que son regard était bloqué sur Vexen qui, lui, avait finalement trouvé son salut vers la poubelle vide sur le coin du mur entouré de papiers en boule...Mais il ne se trompait pas, son regard ne le lâchait pas, et lorsque le blond se tourna vers la salle, le jeune tourna instinctivement son visage vers la fenêtre, le visage dans sa main droite soutenant sa tête surement trop lourde.

Vexen : Bon y'a une place à deux au fond près du gamin au cheveux roses.  
Saix : On y va.

Les deux dragons avançèrent vers la table en question et s'installèrent, Saix avait prit soin de laisser la chaise libre du côté du jeune silencieux, ou le blond s'assis une seconde aprè cour se passa dans le bruit et le chahut, le jeune à côté toujours perdu dans le vague.

Saix : Euh... Excuse moi, c'est quoi ton nom ?  
Marluxia : Marluxia et vous ?  
Saix : Moi c'est Saix et lui Vexen.  
Marluxia : Ok ! Lui c'est Zexion, mon frère.

Il pointa son voisin endormi sur la table.

Vexen : Il a l'air fatigué ton frère.  
Marluxia : Il fait pas mal de cauchemars ces temps-ci.  
Saix : Quel genre ?  
Marluxia : Hum, il me dit que ça parle de dragons...mais ses rêves sont flous.  
Saix: Des dragons ? C'est étrange. À quoi ils ressemblent ?  
Marluxia : Je n'en sais trop rien.  
Zexion :...hummf

Ils regardèrent le petit homme dormir avec un sourire se demandant réellement si ces mystérieux rêves parlaient de dragons normaux ou alors d'eux même...  
Le professeur d'anglais qui avait lâché l'idée de faire régner le silence sortit de sa classe et revint avec un verre en plastique qui, malheureusement pour lui, ne resta pas longtemps dans sa main. En effet, un élève du club de sport balança sa balle de basket qui heurta sa main. Le liquide noir se versa à terre et le prof, dépité annonça à la classe qu'il partait plus tôt et que donc, ils étaient libre. C'est uniquement à ce moment que tout le monde s'arrêta de faire du bruit, Marluxia leva la tête vers lui et Zexion se réveilla.  
Zexion : Mais ça ira pour vous ? On a tout de même trois heures avec vous, c'est pas rien !  
Prof : De toutes manière, qui ça interesse ? En tout cas, moi j'ai un job, j'ai des élèves plus sages et j'ai un diplôme. Je vous signale que ma matière a un coeff 2 pour vos exams de fin d'année, et à ce rythme là, c'est pas moi qui finira avec un boulot de merde. Bonne soirée et à la semaine prochaine.  
Le prof sortit de la classe énervé et claqua la porte. Le silence dura trentes secondes avant que le chaos revienne et que tout le monde sorte de la classe en riant et en hurlant.

Marluxia : Sérieux, ils s'en foutent de ceux qui veulent bosser...  
Zexion : En même temps tu passes ton temps à mater par la fenêtre depuis quelques jours et moi je roupille donc non ça empêche rien en fait.  
Marluxia : On va chercher un job pour Noël ?  
Zexion : Ouaip, vous voulez venir, comme ça on vous montre un peu la ville ?  
Saix : Avec plaisir.

Saix tira Vexen par la manche de sa chemise et le traîna dehors. Les quatre jeunes en bas, les deux dragons furent envahi de jeunots.

Ventus : Quelle chance ! Du coup on se retrouve à la maison ?  
Marluxia : Oui et faites gaffe à vous sur le chemin !  
Roxas : T'inquiète pas pour nous va, on est en groupe.  
Sora : oui et vous ête en charmante compagnie:) *ndb: :D*  
Marluxia : heuu..ou..ouais...

Le regard de Marluxia loucha rapidement sur Vexen et ça, Saix ne l'avait pas loupé...et apparemment cela n'a pas échappé à ses frères aussi.

Sora : Vexen c'est ça ? Dis moi, tu es drôlement grand pour ton âge !  
Vexen : Oui, c'est de famille.  
Naminé : Ca tombe bien, Marly adore les grands blonds...

Arrêt sur le sourire béat de Naminé et le visage rouge de honte de Marluxia.

Marluxia : De..de quoi tu parles Nami ! Je suis pas gay moi ! *ndb: oui oui!*  
Naminé : Mais...  
Zexion : Nami...

Marluxia commença alors la route seul laissant les autres derrière lui. Il ronchonnait sur la route d'ailleurs.

Zexion : Tu sais très bien que Marluxia est pas encore habitué à ses orientations.  
Sora : T'es pas délicate, il doit être vexé maintenant.  
Naminé : Je m'excuserai ce soir, je voulais pas le blesser c'est sorti tout seul et puis Vexen le regarde depuis tout à l'heure alors...  
Vexen : C'est à cause de ses cheveux... ça ressemble à de la barbe à papa !  
Tout le monde : …..  
Saix : Faites pas gaffe, c'est de l'amour! Allez on y va sinon vous allez rater les cours, Zexion on y va ?

Vexen : Jsuis pas a..aaaahhh

Le blond fut tiré par Saix et Zexion leur emboita le pas.  
Vexen : Ca t'amuse ? Ils vont croire que j'ai craqué dessus !  
Zexion : C'est pas le cas ?  
Vexen : Du tout !

Le chemin se passa pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent Marluxia en mode « course »  
il passa telle une flèche à côté d'eux, visiblement poursuivi par une créature noire. Le groupe courut et suivit les deux fuyards jusqu'à l'orée d'un bois. Marluxia se retournait tout le temps, l'étrange créature à ses trousses.

Marluxia : LAAAACCCHHHEUUUU MOIIIII HEUUUU !

il continua le plus loin possible et à son plus grand désarroi, il fis face à un corniche. Plutôt noire et plutot profonde. Son regard s'agrandit et il commença à avoir peur. Peur car à son âge il allait mourir bêtement à cause d'une bestiole.  
La créature bougea la tête et ouvrit grand la bouche montrant de grandes dents parfaitement aiguisées.

Marluxia : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Ses bras au dessus de la tête en posture courbée, il ne vit qu'une longue et soyeuse chevelure blonde devant lui. Son corps parfaitement droit devant la créature malgré son bras en sang. Il venait de le protéger. Il tourna la tête, et regarda inquiet, le visage mortifié de Marluxia. Le visage de Vexen était couvert d'écailles luisantes et brillantes d'un bleu glacial et son visage saignait abondamment. La créature avait planté ses crocs dans le bras du blond et ses griffes dans le coin de sa tête. Marluxia tourna de l'oeil et sombra.

Zexion : MARLUXIAAAA !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La suite au prochain chapitre:)  
J'espère que cela vous aura plus:) j'ai laisser les notes de la bêta je trouvais ça marrant =p

D'ailleurs j'ai une question, j'ai pas d'idées pour le nom de ses créatures. Je voulais garder le nom de sans cœur mais je sais pas. Un avis ?


	4. La dragonne de la vie

**Hey me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre ! j'ai mis du temps à le poster mais je le fais enfin ! avec un déménagement en perspective je voulais poster un chapitre avant:D j'espère que vous aimerez:D dans ce chapitre j'ai ajouter les pensées des personnages, je me suis dis que ce serai bien de savoir ce qu'ils ont dans la tête.**

**Rien ne m'appartiens à part un morceau de la bêta:D ( qui sera présente dans cette fiction comme une entitée importante du peuple dragon...à suivre)**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 4: La dragonne de la vie.**

**Pov Marluxia :**  
_Cette créature m'a poursuivis jusqu'au bord de cette falaise...comme si elle me voulait personnellement du mal. La chose qui m'a choqué c'est ce type qui est arrivé en classe aujourd'hui...ils sont arrivés et je savais que quelque chose chez eux n'étais pas normal. Je l'ai vu en regardant les yeux du blond...j'aurai juré quant on parlait avec nos amis dans la cours, que ses yeux étaient fendus... comme un lézard, ou un dragon...Mais là, en face de moi, il vient de me protéger de cette affreuse créature. Ses yeux on vraiment les pupilles fendues... les yeux verts comme les arbres, l'iris jaune comme le soleil...et ses écailles glacées...mon regard était perdu dessus, d'ou viennent ils réellement ? Sur le coup du choc, mon pied à glisser de la falaise et mon regard à dévier vers le ciel, bleu...Sora, Zexion, Xem', Xig', Lulu, Nami, Roxas, Ventus, Xion, Kairi...ma famille...je vous reverrais surement pas...le ciel s'éloignait de moi, mes yeux se fermèrent. Zexion hurle mon nom. Le trou noir...__  
_**fin de pov Marlu.**

Marluxia tomba dans le vide, Vexen tentait de se débarrasser de la créature scotchée à son bras. Il regarda Saix, espérant une réponse...  
Saix : vas-y, j'expliquerai tout à Zexion...magne toi avant que sa tête touche le sol !  
Saix se retourna vers le petit être à genou pleurant son frère perdu.  
Saix : Zexion...  
Zexion : Marlu...je vais dire quoi à Xemnas moi...*sniff* Ow désolé Papounet, Marluxia à fait une chute de la falaise à cause d'une bestiole noire affamée sortie de chez pas ou et ….

Le regard du nain était figé sur le blond, Vexen brillait d'une aura bleue glace, de la poussière de neige volant un peu autour de lui, finissant par l'englobé comme un cocon. Ensuite deux puissantes ailes glacées géantes et transparentes se déplièrent, une longue queue écaillée tomba au sol faisant trembler le sol. De longues écailles accompagnées de pics recouvraient le bout de la queue. La tête se leva du nuage de gel, deux longues cornes sur le haut du crâne et les yeux étirés et fendus verts et jaunes regardèrent Zexion dans un regard d'excuses, puis Vexen le dragon sauta dans le vide tentant de rattraper son frère.

Zexion : ...un dragon ? Mais je croyais que...

Saix : c'était une légende ? Non s'en ai pas une... et les rêves que tu fais sont tout à fait naturels... tes visions sont liées à notre existence. Dans notre monde, on t'appelle l'illusionniste de la vérité, capable de voir les circonstances dangereuses et de créer une illusion afin de repousser l'ennemi. De quoi parle ton rêve ? À quoi ressemblent les dragons que tu as vus ?

Zexion : humm... je me souviens du dernier...le dragon ressemblait un peu à Vexen sauf qu'il était plus foncé, ses ailes n'étaient pas glacées mais on aurait dit qu'elles étaient remplies d'eau...ses yeux était entre le bleu et le vert clair...turquoise surement je suis pas doué pour reconnaître les différentes teintes de couleurs... il avait l'air emprisonné et meurtri... je pense qu'on lui faisait du mal. Je l'entendais hurler ça ressemblait à des pleurs...

Saix : aucun doute...tu as rêvé d'un futur sur notre dragon aquatique. Il est très craintif mais très puissant. Je pense qu'on lui a tendu un piège en jouant avec ses sentiments.

Zexion : un dragon sentimental ?

Saix : bien sur ! C'est pas parce que nous sommes des êtes soit disant fantastiques que nous avons aucunes émotions. Demyx est l'un des plus fragiles là dessus.

Zexion : Demyx ? Le dragon qui est dans mon rêve ?

Saix : ouile bruissement d'un battement d'aile, coupa leur discussion, Vexen était revenu. Zexion se précipita vers lui et s'arrêta à quelque centimètre scrutant le dragon poser le corps inerte de son frère avec beaucoup de douceur au sol.

Saix : tu peux t'approcher, Vexen est inoffensif !

Zexion acquiesça et s'approcha de Marluxia.

Vexen : il est hors de danger. Je pense qu'il risque d'être en état de choc.

Zexion : vous m'avez expliqué, que j'étais illusionniste ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu sa chute ? Et dans votre monde pourquoi on aura des pouvoir et pas ici et suis-je le seul à posséder des pouvoir ?

Saix : non tu n'es pas le seul. Si tu n'as pas vu la chute c'est simplement car elle n'allait pas causer la perte, ni de blessures graves à ton ami.

Zexion : alors Marluxia aussi à des pouvoir ?

Vexen : oui, et toute ta famille aussi. C'est un héritage des anciens dragons qui sont décédés il y a bien longtemps...ils ont transmis leurs pouvoir à une génération humaine qui pourrai avoir assez de bonté pour nous aider. Nous mais aussi votre planète. Car les dragons ne sont pas là juste pour faire joli, voler et cracher du feu...enfin ça c'est surtout Axel...mais nous sommes aussi les gardiens des éléments. Les plus connus ou pas. Certains éléments sont importants comme l'eau, la terre, le feu, le vent. Et d'autre comme la glace, la foudre, l'espace, la nature, la lumière, le temps, le néant, sont eux considérés comme des facteurs de soutien. Tu as ce qu'on appelle aussi le dragon éternel. La lune, qui est juste à côté de toi. Et les dragons les moins connus sont ceux des ténèbres. Ils sont ne sont pas méchant volontairement. La sorcière les contrôles. Car leur cœur à été brisé dans le passé.

Zexion : je suis largué là... mais... en gros, je fais partis des vôtres ?

Saix : oui en quelque sorte. Nous sommes venus sur terre pour vous ramener d'urgence sur notre planète. Je sais que ça sera difficile, mais vous êtes notre dernier espoir.

Zexion : et notre famille ?

Vexen : elle doit aussi venir. Chaque personne dans cette famille fait partit de chez nous.

La chose rose remua au sol et ouvrit les yeux. Vexen se retourna vers lui et le regarda longuement.

Vexen : tu te sens mieux ?

Marluxia : je..je suis tombé dans la falaise...et un dragon est venu voler à mon secours...je suis mort c'est ça ?

Vexen ria doucement en regardant le jeune homme encore groggy de son malaise et le rassura.

Vexen : non tu es bien en vie. Je t'expliquerai, mais là faut qu'on te ramène et que tu te repose.  
Marluxia : heu...okay.

Marluxia voulu se relever, mais au vu de sa pittoresque tentative, il retomba sur ses fesses. Vexen le regarda en soupirant et le souleva doucement.

Vexen : les humains sont des chochottes...

Marluxia : quoi ? Moi une chochotte ? Tu t'es regardé toi ! Avec toutes ses écailles dégoûtantes ! et..et lâches moi déjà !

Vexen : OH ! mais comme tu voudras ! tiens et marche tout seul ! Humain ingrat !

Le blond vexé avait lâché Marluxia au sol, le relaissant tomber sur ses fesses.

Marluxia : aieeeuh...Le blond avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette, allant là ou Saix devait le retrouver.

Zexion : tu aurais au moins plus lui dire merci de t'avoir sauvé...

Marluxia : pourquoi ça ? Qu'il aille se pendre !

Marluxia se leva et commença sa marche laissant Zexion seul avec Saix derrière.

Saix : pourquoi il réagit aussi mal ?

Zexion : sa fierté surement. Faut pas chercher à comprendre. Dommage moi qui pensait que Marluxia allait enfin se remettre de sa rupture...

Saix : sa rupture ? Comment ça ?

Zexion : ben...il a eu un petit ami pendant sept mois. Mais le mec c'est barré pour une fille après avoir voler le peu d'argent qu'il avait réussi à gagner de la vente de fleurs qu'il fait tout les ans...il a été dégouté de savoir que certains se préoccupe plus de l'argent que des sentiments. Du coup, quand il se sent attiré par quelqu'un, il le refoule. Et je pense que là, pour le cacher, plus Vexen lui plaira et plus Marluxia sera vache avec lui...

Zexion : qui aime bien châtie bien ou alors on parle d'amour vache ! Mais là, vaux mieux les laisser se démerder seuls sinon on aggravera les choses. Marluxia à vécu un peu la même chose que notre père par adoption. Xemnas à aimer une femme. C'était son premier amour. Mais elle à vu dans la situation ou il vivait et lui a imposé un choix. Soit il abandonnait sa famille et sa maison pourrie pour vivre avec elle, soit elle irait voir ailleurs. Xemnas lui à gentiment fait comprendre que la porte était ouverte même si elle est à moitié défoncée... mais même après ça, il a commencé à dépérir par solitude. Il a essayé de rencontrer des femmes, mais au final elles ne voulaient jamais de lui à cause de sa condition de vie. Alors, il a simplement changé de bord tentant les hommes, mais là encore, on a fait fuir ses compagnons... au final il a abandonné l'idée de chercher l'amour et il a fait une croix là dessus. Mais on sait qu'à cause de nous, il vit mal. Il a besoin d'attention et de tendresse.

Zexion regarda le dragon lunaire et remarqua que celui ci était dans les nuages.

Zexion : Saix ?

Saix : hum ? Désolé, je me disais que c'est vraiment pas cool pour lui. Mais je suis sur qu'il trouvera quelqu'un. Personne ne mérite de vivre seul.

Zexion : oui, c'est vrai. Ah ! Tiens on est arrivé !

Le fait d'avoir parler autant pendant le trajet, les deux jeunes n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Marluxia était en train de se chamailler avec Vexen devant le porche de la maison carrément pas aux normes. La porte était soutenue par des fils de fer épais, les volets étaient arrachés, les fenêtres brisées, le toit avait l'air moisi, le jardin était néanmoins bien entretenu laissant voir de jolis bosquets de plantes vertes et de rosiers...couverts de gel. Evidemment la saison ne permettait pas de voir le rosier fleurir et Vexen avec ses mouvements vifs de bras pendant sa discussion super-amicale avec Marluxia rejetait de la poussière de glace.

Marluxia : Morue ! Lézard mal léché !

Vexen : Dragon ! merci bien !

Marluxia : Lézard !

Saix : ça suffit vous deux, il faut que je parle au reste de la famille. Il faut qu'on parte au plus vite.

Sora : HEYYY ! ZEXIOOOOONNN ! MARRLUU !

Sora arriva avec la troupe derrière lui en courant. Puis s'arrêtèrent en voyant Vexen et Saix. Naminé ria malgré elle en voyant Marluxia et Vexen se chamailler à propos des origines dragonniennes du blond. Puis lentement elle regarda Saix agacé.

Naminé : qu'est-qui vous emmène ici ?

Saix :Vexen et moi on aimerai parler avec vous et votre père. VEXEN ! arrête de te disputer avec lui et ramène tes fesses écaillées ici !

Le groupe se moqua gentiment de Vexen et de ses fesses écaillées...

Marluxia : y'a pas que des écailles sur ses fesses, y'a surement des rides aussi...

Vexen : et puis ça peut te faire quoi ? T'as pas été voir que je sache ?

Marluxia : vieux lézard...ridé.

Avant que Vexen s'énerve trop, Sora ouvrit la porte de la maison et leur fit signe d'entrée et les accueillit avec gentillesse. Les deux dragons entrèrent et tombèrent sur un borgne lisant un journal tout arraché.

Xigbar : ah vous voilà ! oh ! vous avez emmener des amis ? Le journal à été bouffer par le chien du voisin, faites gaffe il rôde dans le jardin.

Zexion : bah pourquoi tu le lis alors ?

Xigbar : pour faire parler les curieux et sa marche !

Saix et Vexen: bonjour...

Marluxia : et déjà, lui c'est pas mon ami, c'est un lézard ridé du cul !

Xemnas : Marluxia ! Je t'ai pas éduqué pour être désagréable ! Excuse toi !

Saix avait tourné la tête tombant sur un homme de grande taille, plutôt bien sculpté, la peau mate, les cheveux argenté dégoulinants d'eau. Son torse puissant ou glissaient ses gouttelettes, fit baver un instant le dragon lunaire. Sa taille accueillait une simple serviette blanche. Il tenait une serviette blanche avec laquelle il s'essuyait les cheveux.

**Pov Saix**  
n_an sérieux...je sais pas quoi faire à part baver ? Il est magnifique et son regard orangé et chaleureux...woaw… Marluxia et Vexen se chamaillent encore apparemment le jeune l'a pas écouté... Xemnas à l'air d'être un père adoptif très strict mais doux. Je me demande quels sont ses pouvoirs... bon je devrais peu être reprendre mes esprits..._  
**fin pov saix **

Marluxia : bon ça va ! Je m'excuse ! J'aurai pas du me moquer de toi...

Xemnas : bien...maintenant si vous me présentiez vos amis... ils ont peu être faim ou soif non ? Ah et désolé de vous accueillir comme ça..j'ai entendu Marluxia parler incorrectement du coup je me suis pas habillé...

Saix : nan ça va c'est bien là...enfin...je veux dire que ça dérange pas ! En...en fait Vexen et moi on voulait vous parler...à tous.

Le rouge au joues n'avait pas échappé aux enfants qui se souriaient bêtement. Naminé regarda le visage de Saix s'empourprer et lui dit gentiment.

Naminé : Saix ne vous sentez pas mal à l'aise mon père n'accueille pas souvent ses visiteurs à moitié nu, c'est plutôt rare de le voir aussi peu vêtu ! Il est beau hein ?

Saix : *saloperie de gosse !* heu...heu oui...enfin c'est pas grave hein...

Xion : pa ' tu devrais t'habiller tu le fait rougir !

Xemnas regarda le visage de Saix, il semblait complètement ailleurs...

Xemnas : je vais...m'habiller...je reviens.

Xemnas rentra dans sa chambre et s'enferma.

Saix : … oufff...il fait chaud ici...

Xion : mignon non ?

Saix : je..suis pas là pour apprécier la vue...même si c'était...WOAw.

Xemnas sortit de la chambre habillé d'un pantalon en tissus beige et d'une chemise noire ouverte. Il s'approcha du groupe et invita les deux dragons à s'assoir. Il servit de l'eau fraiche et regarda Saix avec beaucoup d'insistance.

Xemnas : alors vous vouliez nous parler ?

Saix :...

Vexen : oui nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous poser problèmes, ni pour vous faire du mal. Mais en fait nous somme venu vous demander de l'aide.

Xemnas : de l'aide ? On a pas les moyens de payer quoi que ce quoi je vois pas en quoi je pourrais aider.

Saix : là n'est pas la question. Il ne s'agit pas d'argent mais d'aide mutuelle. Nous ne venons pas d'ici, il suffit juste de regarder nos yeux pour le comprendre.

Xemnas : j'ai remarquer...je pensais que vous portiez des lentilles sur le coup...mais j'ai vu que c'était trop réel pour que ce soit de la camelote. Vos yeux sont intrigant et avec votre cicatrice on dirait vraiment un être fantastique tout droit sortit d'un film...

Saix : cette cicatrice est réelle... j'ai faillit perdre la vue et la vie à cause d'elle.

Xemnas : sacrée grosse créature...bon maintenant dites nous réellement ce que vous voulez à ma famille ?

Saix : donc vous me croyez pas ?

Xemnas : du tout.

Saix : venez dehors que je vous montre.

Ils se dirigèrent dehors et saix se plaça près de Vexen.

Saix: nous voulions juste votre aide, vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir nous aider. Notre monde cours un grave danger, et si notre monde tombe, le votre aussi. Nous avons besoin de vous à Cornwood.

Zexion : attendez...c'est le livre que j'ai lu l'autre jour... le dragon de glace est tombé amoureux d'une sorcière qui cherchait à les détruire. Elle à réduit des villages en cendre et à tuer les dragons...enfin elle croyait, en réalité, les dragons à chaque pleine lune perdent leur forces. Vexen ? Tu es …

Vexen : oui...c'est de ma faute...même Saix qui est le dragon le plus puissant d'entre nous n'as pas pu la tuer. J'aurai dû me méfier d'elle. L'amour rend aveugle mais là, il rend con aussi.

Sora : cette femme t'a aimé ?

Vexen : ...non. Elle se servait de moi simplement car j'étais à cette époque le plus ouvert aux sentiments. Depuis ce souci, mon cœur c'est refermé. Je suis dégouté des femmes et de l'amour. Celle-ci à faillit tuer mes amis et mon frère Demyx.

Zexion : Demyx est ton frère ?

Vexen : petit frère oui. On se ressemble pas du tout, et ça paraît dingue. Juste qu'il tient la beauté de notre mère. Et moi je ressemble à mon père. Grand, maigre, froid, blond les yeux vert et creux. Mon élément est la glace, Demyx est l'eau.

Saix : de tous les dragons, Vexen est le seul à avoir beaucoup souffert. Evidemment pas uniquement en amour.

Naminé : alors...aucune chance que ton cœur s'ouvre ?

Vexen : je ne sais pas. Pour le moment je me concentre sur ma tâche. J'ai pas de temps à accorder à ces choses inutiles.

Saix : donc pour le prouver, on vous montre. Si vous acceptez, on part de suite.

Xemnas : ok.

Saix jeta un regard à Vexen et ensuite regarda Xemnas, une boule de stress au ventre. Il tendit les deux mains vers ses hanches, les doigts dépliés et la tête baissée vers le sol. Vexen gardait simplement les yeux fermés. Les cheveux de Saix virevoltaient sous le pouvoir de sa transformation tout comme le blond. Un mélange de lumière jaune orange et de poussière gelée les entouraient jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne se voient des deux dragons. Deux paires d'ailes se déplièrent d'abord celles de Vexen, puis enfin celles de Saix. De longues ailes bleues et dorées s'étendirent sur les côtés. La poussière de glace s'estompa et on pu mieux voir les dragons. Saix avait le ventre doré, deux minuscules cornes sur la tête, sa cicatrice sur le front ne le quittait pas et ses yeux semblaient fuir le regard de Xemnas.

Vexen : alors ? Avez vous peur ?

Xemnas : du tout...mais j'ai une question avant de venir risquer ma vie et celle de mes enfants...qu'est ce qui me prouve que je suis face à de bonnes personnes ? Et pas à des dragons maléfiques ?

Saix : ça n'est pas aussi facile que ça...il n'y a qu'a voir comment est notre monde pour comprendre que l'ennemi n'aurai pas besoin de vous pour nous détruire. Nous sommes au bord du gouffre et la plupart d'entre nous, on plus de force pour lutter. Je pense notamment à notre dragonne de la foudre. Qui combat depuis des semaines sans se reposer et qui souffre énormément. Je vous en prie, faites nous confiance !

Xemnas: humm...tu n'as pas le cran d'un leader...mais tu sembles vraiment en difficulté, alors j'accepte. Mais je te préviens... un faux pas sur mes enfants ou sur moi même, et je te tue...Saix : oui...je le sais et je le comprends...je vous promets de pas vous trahir.

Xemnas : reprend ta forme et viens vers moi.

Saix : d'accord...

Il repris sa forme et s'approcha de Xemnas, le rouge au joue. Apparemment la proximité avec l'argenté le troublait. Il le regarda dans les yeux, sont visage devint cramoisi.  
Xemnas sortit un canif de sa poche, et le regarda, l'air sûr de lui. Il plaça la lame dans la paume de sa main et tira un coup laissant le sang couler le long de son poignet.

Xemnas : la vie de mes précieux enfants sont en jeu...si ils leurs arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de toi, si tu les blesses ou les tue, je te tuerai et je n'échouerai pas. Tiens, prends et fait de même.

Saix pris le canif de sa main en frôlant les doigts de Xemnas, ils étaient rugueux et usés, mais chaud. Et plaça la lame dans la main inverse à celle de Xemnas et répéta le même geste. Son sang à la surprise de Xemnas n'était pas rouge mais doré.

Saix : ne me regardez pas comme ça, je suis un dragon...mon sang ne sera pas rouge. Notre sang est Doré ou argenté selon les dragons.

Il tendit sa main à Xemnas attendant qu'il tende la sienne. Ce qu'il fit. Leurs mains se joignirent créant un pacte. Xemnas sourit tout en essuyant sa main souillée par les deux sangs. Sourire qui fit rougir Saix. Sourire qui n'échappa pas aux enfants et à Vexen...

Xemnas : alors comment ça va se passer ?

Saix : hum, en fait, je vais reprendre ma forme et vous allez faire deux groupes. Chacun sur un de nous. Six sur un, cinq sur l'autre. Le groupe se divisa en deux : Xemnas, Luxord, Sora, Zexion et Kairi et Xion s'approchèrent de Saix et Marluxia, Xigbar, Naminé, Roxas et Ventus allèrent vers Vexen.  
Les deux Dragons s'allonèrent au sol pour les aider à grimper. Saix attendait avec patience, Vexen lui, était obliger de se servir de son museau pour aider les autres à grimper sur son dos glissant.

Marluxia : purée mais ça glisse !

Vexen : monte sur ma tête et accroche toi aux cornes ! Les autres, maintenez les pics sur mon dos.

Ventus : quels pics ?

Vexen : ceux là !Il contracta les muscles de son dos et une rangée de pics gelés sortirent. Les passagers s'accrochèrent. Sur le dos de Saix c'était mieux, moins glissant et apparemment Xemnas avait déjà trouvé sa place ; sur la tête entre les touffes de crinières bleues du dragon. Sora et Kairi occupaient chacun une patte de chaque de Saix s'asseyant sur les griffes puissantes mais confortables.

Saix : Prêts ?

Vexen : on décolle ! Les deux dragons déplièrent leurs ailes sous les cris surpris de Zexion et Ventus placés sur les côtés les plus proches des ailes de Saix et Vexen.  
Ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel, loin derrière les nuages.  
Marluxia leva la main et caressa les nuages, mais fini sa course enfouit dans la crinière blonde de Vexen à cause d'une secousse. Il agrippa la douce chevelure et ferma les yeux profitant de la sensation. Roxas était à l'apogée du plaisir des yeux, pire que Sora devant une friandise, il tentait de toucher les oiseaux qui volaient paisiblement autour d'eux. Zexion, lui, admirait les planètes qui approchaient au fur et à mesure que les dragons montaient. Et …

Zexion : au fait ! on va aller près des planètes ?

Saix : oui pourquoi ?

Zexion : nous sommes humains ! nous ne supporterons pas la pression de la stratosphère ni même sa température !

Vexen : on vous l'a déjà dit : vous faites partit de notre monde...vos pouvoirs supporte les passages !

À ses mots, Vexen accéléra sa vitesse de montée et le groupe atteint enfin l'espace. Etrangement, Zexion remarqua que rien n'était comme dans ses livres, le décor, il pouvait respirer et Xigbar brillait...Hein ?

Sora : hey ! y'a grand frère qui brille comme une étoile !

Le borgne regarda ses bras puis son torse et ria.

Xigbar : je me sens bien ici...

le groupe survola quelques planètes.

Zexion : pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous allez vite sans aller vite...

Vexen : disons qu'a l'oeil nu, on va plus vite que vos avions. Donc forcement...

Saix : au lieu de mettre des millions d'années à voir une planète, tu mets quelques minutes. Les plutonniens vivent à une bonne demi heure de chez nous.

Ventus : Plutonnien ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a réellement d'autres formes de vies ?

Marluxia : regarde Vexen, on pourrait croire qu'il viens de Mars...

Vexen : Fait gaffe, les routes de météorites sont en dessous, si tu me saoule je te balance dedans...

Marluxia : rooh ça va je plaisantais !

Roxas : hummm...saturne est superbe !

Zexion : Roxas...c'est Uranus là...

Roxas : autant pour moi...

Saix : au fait on a oublié de vous prévenir d'une chose essentielle...

Vexen : tiens voilà Espadis notre planète...

Kairi : et c'est quoi la chose essentielle?

Les deux dragons piquèrent vers leur planète et descendit en chute libre.

Vexen : dans notre monde...

Saix : nous ne maitrisons pas l'atterrissage...

Xemnas : …  
Roxas et Ventus : Oh merde !

Marluxia : ET T AURAI PAS PLUS DIRE CETTE CHOSE IMPORTANTE AVANT DE NOUS FAIRE MONTER SUR TON DOS DUCON !

Vexen : bah disons que chez vous y'a beaucoup d'herbe...donc atterrir c'est super...ici comme tu le vois, à part le volcan de...tiens quant on parle du loup on en voit la queue...

? : Hey ! vous avez réussi à les ramener ?!

Vexen : oui et pour l'amour du ciel ! aide nous !

? : tu sais que les atterrissages sont pas mon fort à moi non plus ! La seule qui y arrive c 'est Larxène...

Vexen : Crétin congénital ! Prend en un ou deux de notre dos et descend les en bas ! on peux pas se redresser à cause de la pression !

? : aaah … ok.

Le dragon de couleur Rouge orangé attrapa du bout des crocs Roxas, Ventus et Zexion. Et partit plus loin avec sa charge dans la gueule.

Saix : accrochez vous...

Le choc fut assez violent.  
Les deux dragons avaient glissé le long de la plaine ou ils avaient atterris et malgré eux avaient réussi à protéger leur fardeau en tombant à plat ventre.  
Du sable vola autour des deux dragons, Xemnas se leva et aida ses enfants à faire de même et se retourna vers Saix qui reprenait sa forme. Allongé à plat ventre, les vêtements arrachés par le voyage et la chute, il avait l'air blessé. Xemnas s'approcha de lui et le souleva.

Xemnas : sa va comme tu veux ?

Saix : je me suis écorché le ventre... mais je vais vite récupérer.

Le dragon rouge atterrit prêt d'eux posant sa charge au sol et secouant ses puissantes ailes enflammées. Son ventre était orange et noir, sa peau et ses cornes étaient noires et ses ailes produisaient des flammes. Il souffla, de l'air merveilleusement chaud dans la nuque de Roxas qui frissonna.

Saix : Vexen? Veeeexeen ? Axel tu peux prendre ta forme, je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de toi. Le-dit Axel se changea et pris forme d'un grand homme, mince, la peau claire et sans imperfection, les cheveux rouge feu coiffés en pics. Ses yeux Verts étaient décorés de deux minuscules losanges violets sur ses pommettes. Il regarda Roxas et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux... il courra vers la masse bleue ciel allongée plus loin dans la vieille forêt. Le groupe ainsi que Saix rencontrèrent les passagers de l'airbusVexen en vie. Tous agglutinés en train de ricaner bêtement. Saix et Xemnas en voyant l'air attendrit d'Axel compris que quelque chose de drôle était arrivé. Ils s'approchèrent lentement craignant quant même le pire.

Naminé : c'est mignon...

Luxord : on dirait...je sais pas...en tout cas c'est chou.

Ventus : on devrait prendre une photo !

Roxas : grave comme ça on pourra se foutre de sa poire quant il nous enquiquine !

Xemnas : c'est quoi ces manigances ? Arrêtez de conspi..rer...ah...ouais quand même...Marluxia était endormi dans les bras de Vexen retransformé. Seules ses ailes et ses cornes glacées étaient encore en vue. Surement la chute avait été douloureuse pour lui. Mais en ce moment, le petit corps de Marluxia reposait dans le creux des ailes du blond enfermé comme dans un cocon, les bras contre la poitrine du dragon qui lui avait probablement encore sauver la vie...surement car le corps de Vexen était éraflé et blessé mais le pire à venir était son ventre qui saignait abondamment. Le sang argenté glissait le long des deux corps inondant le pauvre Marluxia.

Saix : il faut qu'on l'emmène de suite !

Axel : je...je vais chercher Xaldin. Attendez moi ici.

Le dragon s'envola et on entendit un gémissement.

Marluxia : humm...qu'est-ce-que...

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le visage qui était face à lui.

**Pov Marluxia**

_Cet idiot...il à encore sauver ma misérable vie...il est blessé. Ça doit être son sang que je touche...argenté. C'est une jolie couleur. Il est encore vivant ça me rassure. Il ne faut pas que je m'accroche à lui sinon il va lui arriver des bricoles et je ne veux pas être la cause de sa__mort. Son visage est si prêt...son souffle est si froid. Il sent l'eucalyptus et la menthe fraiche. C'est agréable...__  
_  
**fin de pov * ou plutôt de fantasme* **

Marluxia se redressa avec du mal. Les vêtements collants et les cheveux ensanglantés. Axel revint avec un grand dragon noir. Marluxia : heuuu on se fait attaquer je crois...

Saix : non c'est Axel, le dragon du feu et Xaldin le dragon du deux dragons se postèrent devant le groupe. Xaldin était un grand dragon noir, le ventre gris, ses ailes ne comportaient aucune membranes...il n'y avait que du vent dans toute sa splendeur. Il avait une corne sur l'arrière de la tête et sa crinière était noire et comme coiffée en dreads...

Luxord : un dragon qui porte des dreadlocks...humm

le dit dragon changea de forme. Il s'approcha de Vexen et le souleva délicatement. Xaldin était grand et musclé, son visage était assez rocailleux et ses yeux étaient violets. Ses dreads tombaient le long de ses reins. Ce qui amusait Luxord étaient les deux moumouttes sur ses joues. Surement pour avoir l'air plus viril...

Xaldin : je pense qu'il faut les ramener auprès de notre reine. Et emmener Vexen auprès de Petrix notre Infirmière. Avant qu'il ne lui arrive une bricole.

Saix : la reine est disponible ?

Xaldin : oui...elle vous attend avec le reste des dragons...

Roxas : c'est mauvais pour nous c'est ça ?

Axel : du tout petit chaton égaré ! Elle attend juste votre venue.

Roxas : petit...

Ventus : chaton égaré...

Sora : MOUHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHHAAHAAA !

BOIING  
Et un Sora au sol, Un !

Roxas : *serrant le poing* je..je suis pas petit...et je suis pas...un chaton...

Marluxia :..miaow...

Roxas regarda Marluxia comme si il avait vu une poubelle remplie et dégueulasse...

Roxas : ….je crois comprendre que la glace ça t'excite ?

Marluxia : …. *ndb : touché coulé !*

Le visage de Marluxia avait viré cramoisi et Xemnas passa derrière Roxas pour lui infliger un coup de godasse derrière le crâne.

Roxas : mais aiiieeuuuhhh...c'est lui !

Xemnas:je vous ai dit quoi avec vos vulgarités entre vous ? Je vous ai appris quoi ?

Roxas :on doit se respecter...

Marluxia : ne pas ce battre...

Sora : ne pas se cracher dessus...

Naminé : ne pas s'insulter...

Ventus : ne pas voler …

Xion : ne pas mentir...

Kairi : ne pas désobéir à papounet ou à Xigbar ou Lulu...

Zexion : à ne pas faire l'amour avant nos dix huit ans aussi...ça c'est pourri comme règle...

Xigbar : Zexion !

Zexion : quoi c'est vrai ? Si jamais Sora rencontre un beau dragon et qu'ils sont ensemble ? Hein ? Vu les pulsions qu'il a comptez pas le garder vierge jusque sa majorité !

Sora rougit violemment aux paroles de son frères et balbutia des « c'est pas vrai... » ou des « qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »  
Xaldin et Axel commencèrent à marcher, le groupe suivit. Ils traversèrent une montagne. Et une forêt en piteux état. Ils traversèrent ensuite une ville en ruine, un océan et arrivèrent dans une clairière. Verdoyante, avec des animaux partout, des maisons en bois, les habitants avaient tous de longues oreilles pointues et saluaient les nouveaux venus d'une courte révérence et d'un sourire : très accueillant...très souriant...j'aime.

Saix fixa le sourire de Xemnas et sembla rougir un instant puis il se concentra sur la route ou un énorme sapin surplombait la ville. Ils contournèrent l'arbre et continuèrent leur chemin vers un château boisé. Ils entrèrent dedans accueillit par les domestiques. Xaldin alla vers une pièce vers la droite et une petite blonde sortit de la pièce. Ses longs cheveux dorés caressaient ses hanches. Les pointes de ses cheveux étaient roses pâles. Ses yeux étaient mauves et elle était assez petite. Elle était habillée d'une blouse blanche et d'un petit short noir. Elle prit Vexen sur son dos et l'emmena.  
Xaldin s'approcha et parla.

Xaldin : elle s'en occupe on va devoir aller vers la reine.

Il guida le groupe vers l'étage dessus. Les poutres qui soutenaient les escaliers étaient blancs et de minuscules ronces les entouraient. Xaldin poussa la lourde porte et les invitèrent à rentrer. Il y avait un trône. Et des jeunes personnes autours.  
La reine avait les yeux turquoise, les pupilles fendues ambrées. Ses cheveux blancs cascadaient en lourdes anglaises sur ses épaules fines et pâles. Ses lèvres, petites et charnues portaient une jolie teinte couleur coquillage. Son sourire était chaleureux et rassurant. Sa longue robe en velours bleue et blanche, épousait parfaitement ses courbes généreuses. À sa droite se tenait un homme de petite taille. Blond cendré coiffés à la punk, les yeux bleus un petit sourire trônant sur ses petites lèvres claires. À la gauche de la reine, il y avait une femme, blonde ses cheveux formaient deux antennes sur sa tête. Ses yeux étaient bleu/vert. Sa robe était jaune et blanche longue, ouverte au niveau de la cuisse montrant quelle ne portait pas de sous-vêtement...le décolleté vertigineux qu'elle arborait faisait perdre son latin à Luxord complètement bloqué dessus. Et près de la jeune femme se tenait un homme. Les cheveux caramel, les yeux d'un bleu aveuglant. Il était très grand et sa musculature pourrait effrayer n importe qui. Son visage était dur et rocailleux et son sourire était quasi...pas là.

Xaldin, Axel et Saix allèrent rejoindre les autres auprès de la reine et Saix regarda Xemnas, qui par courtoisie s'agenouilla avec toute la troupe afin de saluer la reine.

Reine : soyez les bienvenus dans notre paisible village. Enfin paisible pas pour longtemps. J'espère que mes gardiens vous ont exposé la situation ? Oh et part pitié, même si j'aime qu'on s'agenouille devant moi, par pitié levez vous ! Vous êtes pas là pour essuyer le parquet !

Xemnas et les enfants se relevèrent.

Xemnas : merci beaucoup et oui Saix et Vexen nous ont expliqué.

Marluxia : ouais le vieux lézard ridé du cul nous as dit qu'on avait des pouvoirs...

Xemnas : MARLUXIA TON LANGUAGE !

Marluxia : rooh sa va pardon...

Saix : *vers la reine* heu...il parle de Vexen majesté...

La reine ricana et regarda Marluxia.

Reine : soit … je suis Calypso, la seule dragonne qui donne vie aux êtres vivants. Dont vous les humains. Je suis la dragonne de la vie...

**Fin du chapiiiitrreeeeuhh**

**si vous avez des conseils ou autres dites le moi :D**

**j'espère que vous aurez aimer je me suis fatiguée dessus, j'ai bosser comme une dingue dessus :) **

**voili voilou au prochain chapitre:D**


End file.
